


Dean Winchester's Fabulous Bedtime Stories of Awesome

by luciusmistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Masturbation, porny bedtime stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few weeks back on the road together have been a little awkward. Who knew porny bedtime stories were all it would take to break the ice?</p><p>A little ficlet in honor of Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Fabulous Bedtime Stories of Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wanted to make a tag for 'non-incestuous brotherly mutual masturbation' (seriously, isn't that the most awesome tag ever? :D) but the archive wouldn't let me. :(

"Dean? You awake?"

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Could you... tell me a story?" Sam's voice was tentative.

Dean snorted. "Who are we, the Grimm brothers? I don't know any stories."

"Yeah, you do. Like you used to tell me? The bedtime stories?"

Finally Dean got it. His breath caught in his throat. This was better than he'd ever hoped for. "Bedtime stories of what?" he asked, keeping his tone light. Hell if he was gonna have a chick flick moment over porny bedtime stories.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"If you want the story, you gotta use the proper name for it."

Sam huffed. "Fine. Could you please tell me one of Dean Winchester's Fabulous Bedtime Stories of Awesome?"

Dean grinned into the darkness. "You got it, dude." He paused for a moment, dredging up a memory and decorating it a bit. "So, I was at the library-"

Sam snorted. "Dude, seriously? You?"

"Do you want the story or not, bitch?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Jerk," Sam added under his breath, a hand snaking into his boxers. Dean's bedtime stories were almost better than actual porn.

"So, there was this totally hot librarian..."

~*~*~

A few nights later, in a motel room far, far away:

"Sammy? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Your turn, dude."

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me one of yours. You did get some at college, right? 'Cos otherwise I'm disowning you."

"And what do we call them?" Sam grinned into the darkness.

"Sam Winchester's Slightly Less Awesome But Still Better Than Nothing Bedtime Stories?"

Sam huffed out a little laugh. "Fine, I'll take it." He paused for a second to rifle through his memories and pick a good one. One that would impress Dean. Then he got it. "Yeah, so I was at a bar, right?"

Dean snorted. "You? Seriously?"

"Yes, Dean. I went to the occasional bar while I was at college. Now do you want the story or not? Jerk."

"Let's hear it then, bitch."

"So, there were these twins..."

"Dude!" Sam smirked at the admiration in Dean's voice. Impressing his big brother still felt every bit as awesome as it always had.


End file.
